


The Trouble With Computers

by khaleesisophie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Top Naruto, he downloaded so many viruses, like really bad, sasuke is bad with computers, secretly kinky! sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesisophie/pseuds/khaleesisophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is bad with computers. Naruto is all too willing to help him. However, Sasuke should really learn that literally anyone using his browser could see his bookmarks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Computers

**Author's Note:**

> I love making fics from prompts hahaha  
> There just aren't enough fics made from the millions of prompts we see on Tumblr, and other websites. But here I am, fulfilling my duty to the SNS fandom. Enjoy!

'Imagine Person A’s computer is having problems, so they ask B if they can borrow theirs, which B allows. Imagine the look on their face when A opens up an internet browser and the first thing they see is a folder in their bookmarks titled “things I want A to do to me.”

Prompt by otp prompts on tumblr

\----

Sasuke hated computers.

He absolutely hated them. Yes, Sasuke was smart. Yes, Sasuke was a certified genius coming from a huge family of renowned erudites. But the one thing Sasuke could never ever, not in his entire LIFE could understand... was a computer.

"Ugh. " he slammed his head down on his table in frustration. Sure, he could save files, make folders, browse the internet and download shit and could copy paste, but this... UGH.

Sasuke looked up at the screen, which was almost entirely covered in ERROR notifications. He had already taken a picture of the screen with his phone, him not even being able to open a program to screenshot it. Not that Sasuke even knew how to screenshot at all... but that wasn't important.

What was important was the complete and utter mortification that he had needed to call his complete idiot of a boyfriend to help him. 

How in the world Naruto knew more about computers than his genius boyfriend was a complete mystery to Sasuke. Seriously, Naruto could barely even divide fractions but he could somehow fix any problem that his laptop threw at him.

"Damn, babe. " Naruto laughed behind him. "What the hell happened here? "

Sasuke merely grunted at him. Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his mop of blond hair.

"Ok, bastard, do you even have an antivirus program on this thing? "

"A what? "Sasuke asked morosely. 

"Oh dear Lord... " Naruto sighed again, and nudged Sasuke. "Ok, Sas, why don't you go and calm down in our room while I take care of this, ok? "

Sasuke grunted and got up off his chair, and trudged towards their room and closed the door with a slam. Naruto chuckled and got into the chair, and mentally prepared himself for this endeavor.

The countless ERROR signs glowed malicously at him.

"Let's do this. " Naruto made the sign of the cross before placing his hand on the mouse.

\------

Naruto's first course of action was to methodically close every single ERROR notifications on Sasuke's computer screen. This took some time, but Naruto was strong. He would prevail.

Next, he opened up Sasuke's browser (Internet explorer, holy mother of God... ) and downloaded Google chrome. 

He then used Google chrome to open up pirate bay and install Norton Antivirus. 

Once he had opened the program, Naruto went to work on letting it delete every virus carry file it could find. And there were a lot.

But by the time it was done (downloading + installation + virus flushing= four hours) Naruto was nearly crying with relief at how much faster the computer was running.

Naruto decided to reward himself by browsing the internet through Sasuke's new browser.

After a few minutes, he wondered about Sasuke's IE and decided to see if there were any tool bars there he had to uninstall before he handed the computer over Sasuke and declared it cured.

Naruto sighed in relief as he saw that Sasuke hadn't installed any toolbars, unlike what he thought. He'd only been on Sasuke's IE for a few minutes to install Google chrome, so he hadn't had a very good look at it.

Naruto began to browse the net through there. It was a slow process, but it was faster now that he had gotten rid of all those junk files.

Naruto was easily bored, so he clicked on Sasuke's bookmarks to find something that would at least mildly interest him.

Imagine his surprise when he saw a bookmark folder entitled "things I want Naruto to do to me". 

Eyes widening, Naruto hovered over the link. Blushing, he clicked the first link on the folder.

Upon seeing the picture, Naruto's face immediately turned red and his pants grew tight.

The picture was of a blindfolded man with his hands tied to a bed post. There was a vibrator buried in his ass and another man sucking him off above him.

Naruto swallowed and clicked on the next link on the folder.

This time, the picture was of a man on his knees with his hands bound behind him as he gave his partner a blow job.

The next picture consisted again of two men, one gasping as the other sucked on his balls.

Naruto had no idea that Sasuke wanted to be more adventurous in the bedroom, but Naruto found himself all too eager to comply.

He mentally listed the things they would need. Naruto was pretty sure Sasuke owned a couple of silk ties for work, and he knew they had at least one sleeping mask buried in their closet...

Naruto took out a pad of paper and a pen, and made a small list of things he needed to buy. Glancing at his watch, he saw he had at least two hours before Sasuke prepared dinner. He wrapped his list off the pad and walked over to the bedroom.

He opened the door to find Sasuke inside, reading a book on the bed.

"Hey bastard," Naruto told him. "I'm gonna go buy some milk, I'll be back in time for dinner. Also your PC's good as new. "

"Thanks, " Sasuke replied, putting a bookmark in his book. He started to get up, and stretched his arms.

He heard Naruto leave the apartment, and Sasuke decided that maybe he could thank him with some homemade ramen.

He needed the recipe though, so Sasuke decided now was a good time as any to check out his newly fixed computer.

He sat down on his computer chair and clicked the space bar twice to wake it up. Sasuke was pleased to see that it booted itself out of sleep rather quickly, showing him the lock screen. He typed in the password absentmindedly.

Sasuke nearly fell out of his chair when he was then faced with a very familiar web page.

'Oh God... ' he thought. 'Don't tell me he saw... '

Naruto had seen it. Sasuke hadn't used the internet that day at all, so the only way this page would be loaded up and staring at him was if Naruto had been the one to open it.

Shaking, Sasuke opened his browser history.

It was as he'd feared. All the pages from the past fifteen minutes were from his 'things I want Naruto to do to me' folder.

Why the hell had he thought making that folder would be a good idea?! Oh, the utter mortification... how could even dare to bear the name of Uchiha now?!

Sasuke closed the tab with a trembling hand, and went on to search for that ramen recipe. Perhaps cooking would distract him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was humming as he arrived back at the apartment with a full plastic bag in hand. He had been pretty successful in his shopping, and couldn't wait to try out his recent acquisitions on his lover.

His mood brightened even more when he smelled ramen in the air.

"I'm home! " he sang out, closing the door behind him.

"Welcome back. " came Sasuke's voice from the kitchen.

Naruto entered the kitchen and set his bag on the dining table. "Are you making ramen? "

"Would you rather I not be? " Sasuke's reply was tense. Naruto ignored his tone and hugged his lover from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"You're the best Sas! "

"Hn. "

Naruto started whistling as he set the table, laying out two large bowls and tall glasses on it.

"What's got you so chipper? " Sasuke asked him, putting on his kitchen mitts and picking up the pot full of ramen.

"I bought some stuff for us to use. "

"Is that so? " Sasuke tensed even more as he set the pot down on the table and sat across from Naruto.

"Yeah, " Naruto began to serve himself. "I saw that little folder of yours, babe, and I thought we try some of it out. "

Sasuke turned bright red, but served himself some of the ramen and began to eat.

They were both silent as they ate for the next few minutes. Naruto put down his chopsticks with a sigh, and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke had barely touched his food, and seemed distracted and tense.

He pulled his chair from its spot and placed it next to Sasuke, making the raven jump. Naruto sat down and began to rub at his lover's shoulders, making the man put down his chopsticks with a sigh.

"Relaxing, now? "

"You idiot. "

Naruto smiled at this. He grabbed the raven by the hips and pulled him onto his lap.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto began to kiss his neck. The blond's tan hand reached around him to grope and rub at Sasuke's groin, making him squirm.

Sasuke enjoyed the slow, sensous rubs and the bruising kisses on his neck for a few minutes before sliding off of Naruto's lap.

He went down on his knees before him, and tugged at his lover's zipper. The man was painfully hard, which Sasuke had obviously noticed being seated on his lap.

"Wait, Sasuke. "

Sasuke looked up at him, dark brow raised. "There's a silk scarf in that bag I brought, lemme tie you up first. "

Sasuke blushed darkly, realizing what Naruto was doing. That explained the sudden shopping trip, the good mood...

"Hn. " Sasuke got up and rifled through the bug, his blush turning even darker as he perused its contents. There was a medium sized silver vibrator inside, as well as a new sleeping mask, lube, a clock ring, and some silk scarves.

It was the vibrator that gave him pause. It was medium sized, not even half as large as Naruto was when he was fully hard. Perhaps the blonde had thought it better to prepare him?

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed a scarf before going back on his knees and handing it over to Naruto.

"Turn around. " Naruto's voice was low. That tone aroused Sasuke, and he obeyed.

After a few tugs, his hands were bound behind his back. Sasuke resumed his position on his knees before Naruto.

It would be more difficult to do this without hands... Sasuke set to work undoing Naruto's fly with his teeth.

After several failed attempts, Naruto chuckled and undid it for him, removing his pants as well in the process and leaving him in his boxers.

There was a dark spot on the orange material where Naruto's precum had soaked straight through. Sasuke sucked at his dick through that spot, savoring the taste. Naruto groaned above him and placed a hand on his nape.

Sasuke smirked up at him, and lapped at the spot. Another spurt of pre ejaculate soaked the material, and Sasuke sucked that out as well.

"Get on with it. " Naruto growled.

Sasuke took that as his cue to drag the boxers off with his teeth. He was largely more successful at this than he was with the pants, and managed to bring down the band in only one attempt.

Keeping it down was another story, and Naruto dragged them off fully, kicking them away. Sasuke set to work on his cock.

Naruto's smell hit him fully, making the raven's head swim as he made a long lick down the underside of the cock. He slipped the leaking head into his mouth, sucking lightly as his lover groaned and weighed above him.

That Sasuke was truly talented in the bedroom arts was Naruto's private opinion. The man had never disappointed him in the bedroom, and Naruto liked to think he always repayed his lover in full with sexual gratification.

Sasuke had moved down his cock and was bobbing his head, and Naruto clasped the man's dark hair in his fingers with a happy sigh.

Naruto would never know how much the raven loved this kind of treatment. To be utterly dominated by his lover, and being made to kneel in subservience to him was Sasuke's greatest fantasy. Even now, on his knees and sucking on his cock with his hands bound behind him, Sasuke felt a stirring of arousal in his groin.

Naruto began to pant. He tightened his grip on Sasuke's hair, making his lover groan. In turn, the groan made delightful vibrations down Naruto's cock and he came with a high pitched whine.

When Sasuke felt that Naruto was about to come, he pulled away and allowed the thick spurts of white to shoot thickly all over his face.

Naruto collapsed back into the chair, panting and breathing hard. He drew a hand across his damp forehead, brushing away the gold strands that had chosen to stick there.

After a few minutes of recuperation, wipes were taken out and Sasuke's hands were untied.

"That was really amazing, 'tebbayo. " Naruto was saying as he wiped down his lover's face. "You were really hot down there, babe. "

"Hn. " was Sasuke's only reply, too busy enjoying Naruto's touch on his face.

"We're not done yet, y'know. " the signature grin appeared. "Boy, am I gonna make one mess out of you, Sas. "

Sasuke's face flushed, but he still turned his face away, nose high in the air. "I'd like to see you try, idiot. "

A chill went down his spine when the blonde grinned.

\-----

Naruto carried over the bag of goodies into the bedroom while Sasuke silently followed.

Sasuke was ordered to lay on the bed, which he did after a glare thrown to his blonde idiot.

Said blonde idiot took his sweet time, lifting up Sasuke's arms to be tied to one of the metal bars of the headrest. He made a large bow to finish off the knots, making Sasuke frown and roll his eyes.

"You ready, babe? "

"Just get on with it. "

"If you say so. "

Kisses swept down his neck and chest, while a tan hand caressed his side. It was faintly ticklish, and Sasuke held back a small giggle.

Another hand swept under his knee, which was then lifted up and settled over Naruto's shoulder. A kiss was pressed into Sasuke's inner thigh.

He felt like growling at his lover. He wanted, needed for this to get a move on already.

Sasuke's wishes were granted when a long lick was suddenly given to his scrotum, and Naruto's mouth suddenly sucking in one of his balls.

"Mmmmf.... " Sasuke bit his lip in delight. This is what he had wanted.

Naruto's sucking continued, and then his sinful mouth moved lower to his perineum, externally stimulating his prostate.

Sasuke's moan was louder than expected. Damn, he thought to himself. He really needed to work on that.

"Enjoying yourself? "

"Usura... tonkachi. "

"That's what I thought. "

Sasuke could feel his grin as Naruto leant his face back down, this time settling over his cock.

The man had only bobbed his mouth a few times over Sasuke's length before he was being kicked off.

"Stop... " Sasuke hissed. "Don't want to... come yet... "

Naruto's mouth left his lover's cock with a pop. Sasuke lay panting, his face and length both flushed a deep red.

The blond's blue gaze raked over him, pleased with the way Sasuke trembled as he caught his breath. His raven was just so beautiful, so alluring. With that glowing pale skin, that silky blue black hair, it was no wonder both men and women pined for him.

But Naruto was the only one who would see him like this. Not even Itachi, whose pining for his little brother he struggled to remain hidden. Not even Orochimaru, who would kill to have Sasuke beneath him. 

Not any of those girls who threw themselves at Sasuke every day. Not even the witty Sakura, or the beautiful Ino. Never anyone, but Naruto.

It was amazing, knowing this. Over the years, hundreds had pined for Sasuke, but Naruto's love was the only one which had been returned.

Naruto stroked, Sasuke's hair, damp from sweat. "You okay, baby? "

Sasuke gave him a half hearted kick to the side, making him chuckle. "Don't treat me like some twink, you idiot. I can take it. "

Naruto blew a raspberry at him, and Sasuke once again attempted to kick him in the face. Naruto dodged the pale foot with a laugh.

He pressed a kiss to the raven's temple, and cupped a hand under Sasuke's knee. He whispered sweet nothings into his lover's ear as he brought the leg above his shoulder to rest there, and giggled when Sasuke blushed and grumbled.

Naruto gave out a deep sigh as he kissed Sasuke's neck, fingers making their way to the latter's ass to gently pry apart the cheeks and press the digits in.

Sasuke grunted at the pain of being fingered dry, but didn't complain. He leaned his head further back into his pillow, humming in absentminded pleasure.

The raven head jolted when his lover's fingers fluttered against his prostate. 

"Are you ready, kids? " Naruto asked, imitating the famous pirate from Spongebob. Sasuke kicked him in the face.

"You idiot. " he growled. Naruto threw back his head and laughed, absentmindedly curling his fingers against Sasuke's prostate as he did.

Finally, Naruto removed his fingers and began to rummage through the bedside drawer for their lube.

"Hurry up, " said Sasuke. "Don't keep me waiting here forever. "

"Yeah, yeah. " Naruto rolled his eyes as he lubes himself up and positioned himself.

"Mmmf... "

Entry was always the most difficult part, as Sasuke had the tendency to immediately clench down on Naruto, always forgetting to relax. Naruto was laboring to get in, whispering to his lover again and again to relax.

Finally he was completely sheathed and he began a brutal pace.

"Aaah... " Sasuke moaned, arching his back. His legs began to slide of Naruto's shoulders, and they were quickly put back. The thrusts were hard and unrelenting, but not for lack of trying.

Above him, Naruto was laboring as well, but from his face Sasuke could tell that he was enjoying it.

Sasuke loved being pounded like this, where each thrust left him gasping and immobilized. Naruto was always so eager to give it to him just how he liked.

"N- Naruto... "

"Sasuke... "

A few harsh jabs to his prostate made Sasuke lose it.

"Aaaah...! " he screamed, his eyes tightly shut us he ejaculated into his stomach. Naruto grinned and held him closer as his thrusts grew more ragged, and then grunted as he spurred his come deep in Sasuke's body. 

He pulled out just as Sasuke was beginning to come out from his high, and pulled their new silver vibrator out. Sasuke still had his eyes closed, and was breathing deeply. After a taking a few seconds to lube it up, he slid it quicky into Sasuke's used ass.

The raven jolted when Naruto immediately put it into the highest setting. "Y-You asshole!" 

Naruto grinned down at his boyfriend, who was beginnging to squirm and bite his lip. He leaned down to readjust the toy, making sure it was lodged right against the prostate. Sasuke threw back his head with a drawn out keening noise. 

"Nnnnnnngggg... f...fuck you..."

Sasuke arched his back, coming again. Naruto chuckled at his panting boyfriend, and removed the vibrator and threw it off somewhere to the side. Neither were bothered by the sound of it hitting the wall. 

"You're always so sensitive after sex." Naruto said. "Was that good? "

"Obviously, usuratonkachi. " Sasuke looked up at his through his bangs, damp with sweat, at glare at him.

"Hmmm... " Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's hair lightly. "Next time you want me to do something to you, just open that delicious mouth and tell me. It'll be a lot better for us if you do, babe. "

"Shut up. " Sasuke growled. "And can you untie me already?"

"Say the magic words... "

"Fine. " Sasuke blushed deeply. The pink flush made him look prettier, not that he needed it. "I love you. "

"Love you too. "

Naruto clutched him to his chest, eyes drooping.

"OI, DON'T FALL ASLEEP! UNTIE ME, YOU IDIOT! "

The end


End file.
